burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Handling and Braking
Now i know that we've already got, or had, something to work out handling, but it failed. Sorry Crashbroke but it didn't get too far. But. There is still hope. I think that we should make a new section header, like description and overview, but for handling and braking. There we put user's opinions, in speech marks, as if they were answers to the question; How well does this car brake and handle? So by doing this, we can give honest advice, without flaws or major effort. I think this is the way to do it. What do you think? ---- That is probably the best idea for handling and breaking. Only thing is, that there needs to be a score in order to add it to the vehicle infobox. The more people who add their opinion, the more accurate the score will be (via averaging). The Paradise Handling Trial was a failure and will be deleted after you (Parkster) replys. Yeh sorry about that! But yeh, we can make a header where we put our honest opinion and then a rating out of ten. Then we make an average of everyone's rating but put a notice on each page clearly stating that it is a mere opinion rating and not as accurate as the others. So what do people say? I think the handling and braking should be rated - 'Bad', 'Okay', 'Good', or 'Superb' or something like that. That would give readers definite information and not have them guessing if the rating came with the game or is just some random number. Ah! But it wouldn't be some random number. Basically users give their opinion, and we clearly state that it's an opinion, and a reating out of ten. This would be more accurate than words and it would also fit better on the infobox with the stars, as you'll have other stats to compare with. Then we take an average of everyone's rating and make that the handling rating for the infobox. Despite unreliability and possibly less trustworthy results, this is the most accurate way of measuring how well the cars handle. So i think that we should incorperate this into the articles. I hope everything is clear now. Regards, Implementation of the idea shoud begin now, since everything seems to be sorted out. So, give me a heads up and we'll start the reviews. Ok looks like no one else has anything to say and so we'll start. Just for now though, can we only do handling. Braking can coem later as we need to concentrate on drifts and e-brakes. By the way, if anyone has any of the game except Paradise, can they concentrate on them first, as most users will be on the Paradise vehicles. So yeh, let's review. Here's how i want it layed out: Handling *'User:' The parkster **'Rating:' 6/10 **'Comment:' Good and controlable at high speeds and very good at dodging traffic. However, when starting from a stand still, the vehicle curves and turns wildly, which is an annoyance at the begining of an event. ---- So that's how i want it layed out on every single vehicle page, so it's nice and clear for people to read. If there are still any issues are problems with this then please say but for now, this will be implimented. Thanks to those that have helped. Further Comments Idea works fairly flawlessly for me. Under handling, though, I would have this. (see below) Handling *''Average Rating:'' 7/10 **'User:' Exlonox ***'Rating:' 6/10 ***'Comment:' Good and controlable at high speeds and very good at dodging traffic. However, when starting from a stand still, the vehicle curves and turns wildly, which is an annoyance at the begining of an event. No the average rating will be in the infobox. So yeh it all works out. Regards, Got it.